1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a user activity estimation system and a user activity estimating method, and more specifically to a user activity estimation system and a user activity estimating method for estimating user activity from the relationship between the noun and the verb relating to an article to which an identifier is attached using a radio tag, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, some methods for estimating the activity of a user using a position information and a user model have been proposed.
For example, a system of estimating the activity of a user from the relative position of a user to an article and the activity history has been disclosed (for example, refer to JP2003-256648A). Also, an apparatus for determining the activity of a user based on an estimation of the activity of a person using a user model has been disclosed (for example, refer to JP2004-227208A).
Furthermore, a method for learning a necessary article for activity, and estimating the activity of a user from the information of an article around the user has been disclosed (for example, refer to Mike Perkowitz et al., “Mining Models of Human Activities from the Web” Proceedings International WWW Conference, 2004, pp. 573-582).